Letters
by NeonDomino
Summary: Letters between Andromeda and Ted in their last year at Hogwarts. From their first time working together until Andromeda leaves home. One-Shot.


**Thanks to Shane for betaing this for me. :)**

* * *

**Letters between Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black.**

* * *

Edward Tonks,

I have just been informed that you are to be my partner for potions. I know we need to discuss what we will be studying, but as both our duties have made it difficult to find a time to meet and have this discussion, I thought sending an owl would be more beneficial.

I do have a reputation to uphold, and as pleasant as you appear, I am not able to waste my time trying to find a time to converse over this.

Please let me know if you have any suggestions. I myself would very much enjoy attempting to make the Felix Felicis, but what improvement could we make to the potion?

Andromeda Black

* * *

Andromeda Black,

Yes, I see this is the most convenient way to converse, as you said. It's also the worst as I am unable to see those beautiful haughty eyes of yours as you look at me with distain and lust. Don't deny it.

I am more than willing to make the Felix Felicis. Since it brings good luck, maybe we could combine it with another potion, so it will specify what aspect of someone's life they'll have that good luck in?

Ted Tonks

* * *

Mr Tonks,

If you could stop talking about my eyes, and focus on the conversation at hand. Also, there is no lust in my eyes. Maybe you're confusing lust and disgust with each other?

What would the other potion do? What about a potion that gives you luck when it comes to gaining power, or beauty? I have to admit that your idea for the potion is an excellent suggestion.

Though please note that I refuse to handle the pickled grasshopper eggs required for the felix felicis.

Andromeda Black

* * *

Miss Black, soon to be Tonks,

Why must I stop? I am unable to focus on anything except those eyes. Those, and that amazing soft looking hair. I cannot help the way your eyes are always on me, though I don't blame you for watching me. I don't know why you'd want a potion that gives you luck in beauty? I don't even know how that would work, but I must say that you are already beautiful enough without it. A potion that makes you lucky when it comes to power? I don't think a potion like that should exist in these dangerous times.

How about a potion that makes you lucky in love. We could combine some of the ingredients of Amortentia, but the ones that show you who your love is, not the ones that infatuate you with any person. It would be interesting, it would be like a potion that will guide you to your soul mate.

Ted Tonks

* * *

Edward Tonks,

I think it fitting you address me only by my name, without adding yours onto the end. I wouldn't want you to get false hope, and you should know that at the end of the year, I'll be arranging my wedding.

And I'd prefer you stop looking at me as though you are trying to imagine me in only my knickers. It's a sight you'll never see.

The soul mate potion sounds an interesting project, should soul mates really exist, which I do not believe to be true. However, the project itself is a wonderful idea, and even if it doesn't do what it says, the research behind it and the attempts would be enough to satisfy Professor Slughorn, if we can either produce the potion or disprove it through research.

Also I might point out that if you tried as hard at Quidditch as you did at flirting with me, you may actually win a game.

Andromeda Black

* * *

Andromeda Black,

Must I say that should you come and watch a game, you'll see that I play harder than my attempts to woo you. I know you'll be wed at some point, the drawbacks of having the right blood, I would suppose. But no-one should marry someone they don't love.

Maybe you don't realise it, Andromeda, but you aren't the same as the others. You may pretend to care about blood, but I've seen the other side to you, the side that tutors other students; no matter their blood status.

The potion I believe will be a success. Soul mates do exist, but you can only find them if you look for them. Another reason not to get married.

Also, did you have to eat that bit of Treacle Tart so seductively at lunch? You were torturing most of the boys in school.

Ted Tonks

* * *

Ted Tonks,

I appreciate your concern, but it's my duty to my family. I understand over the last couple of weeks we have shared a few polite conversations, but that does not makes us friends, and certainly doesn't allow you to interfere in my business.

I have seen you play. You are good in the air, but you are too focused on the ball. Why don't you try go out and just fly? Focus on how it feels, how relaxing it can be. You need to loosen up out there.

I may not care as much about blood as my family, but I know my place, as you should know yours.

Also, how I eat is of no concern to you.

Andromeda Black

* * *

Andromeda Black,

My place is not where the pure-bloods think it is. My place is not at their feet, here to serve them, or for them to look down on.

My knowledge on my place differs to what others expect it to be, and I'll never accept that I'm lower than someone else, because of the blood I gained from my parents - two people who are wonderful, smart and kind, no matter if they have magic or not.

Ted Tonks

* * *

Andromeda Black,

I know it's not my place to interfere, and I only sent a message that you would have received this morning, but I saw what happened today. I saw the exchange between you and Narcissa and I wanted to make sure you were okay?

Despite out disagreements, and the silence in class, which shows that we are best off communicating in letters, I don't like to see a beautiful girl cry - in fact, any girl crying gets to me. I've watched my sister cry too many times, and I hate it.

I might not have the right blood for you, I might not be in the right house for you, but if you need a friend... or acquaintance to talk to, I am here for you.

Ted Tonks

* * *

Ted,

It's all a mess. It might be easier to talk to you about it since you're not involved in the pure-blood circles.

After Bellatrix's engagement, it would have been my turn. I was told that a marriage contract between myself and Lucius Malfoy was to come about, but found out today that I was bypassed in favour of my sister.

As you may not have realised, there are very few pure-blood's my age left. I fear that the reason I've been bypassed is because they are making a match within the family for me. As much as I love my cousins Sirius and Regulus, the thought of being married to either of them makes me want to vomit.

Andromeda

* * *

Andromeda,

It does sound like a mess. Have you contacted your parents asking about it? Maybe they are just waiting for a response for your marriage contract.

So, how does one apply for your hand? I've really got to get my own sent to them.

In all seriousness. I'm sure your family won't marry you to your cousin. Sirius and Regulus are your first cousins, are they not?"

Ted

* * *

Ted,

Their parents are cousins who wed. The things the pure-bloods face to keep the bloodlines pure.

I refuse to marry my cousin. If that's the cost of keeping our line pure, then it's a price that I refuse to pay.

It's only a month until we leave here and I fear idea will be presented to me then. Sirius will only be finishing his sixth year and returning to Hogwarts, but I believe they wish to marry him off quickly due to his rebellious nature.

I fear we'll be forced to marry this Autumn and I don't know if I can do it.

Dromeda

* * *

Dromeda,

I'm sorry I kissed you earlier, even though it was perfect. I'm only sorry because of your reaction, though I wanted to explain myself.

I couldn't leave here without kissing you. I've wanted to do it for so long, believe it or not I have feelings for you, Dromeda.

It might not mean much, with my blood status, but I believe blood makes no difference. Pureblood, Halflood or Mudblood, we all have red blood.

When you leave Hogwarts tomorrow, I have a feeling that you won't be able to recieve my letters, so I won't send any, but I'll wait to hear from you.

Just say the word and I'll be waiting to get you out of there. If you need to run, I'm here for you - just owl me. We can run away anywhere you want - Paris where we can drink wine and go and see the Eiffel tower. America where we can go in a helicopter over the Grand canyon. Wales where we can go on Llama rides in the mountains. Wales might be the easiest since my dad lives there and it'll be cheaper.

I am being serious here. I will help you, Andromeda.

Ted

* * *

Mr Tonks

I won't need your help. I suggest you move on with your life. I won't be able to return your feelings.

Miss Black

* * *

Ted,

I'm so sorry for what I said. My sister was watching me and I couldn't write anything nice or she may have told my family.

The wedding is tomorrow. They sprung it on me and Sirius at the last moment. Sirius fought them and they cursed him. They used the Crucio on him. They actually tried to use an unforgivable to get him to go through with the marriage. Regulus and I were forced to sit in the next room and listen for almost an hour. I was then sent into the study on orders to convince him by any means necessary. Instead I dragged him into the floo and we're now at the Potter's house. We had to use Bombarda to close the floo behind us.

We're not going back. Sirius will make a full recovery from the curse.

Maybe it's too late to take you up on your offer. Dorea Potter has offered to help me since we're family, but this is Sirius' true family, this is Sirius' life.

I could use a friend of my own. I need you, Ted.

Dromeda.

* * *

The future Mrs Tonks,

The offer was always open for you. I'll be there tonight to collect you.

Yours, Ted.

* * *

**Review please :)**

* * *

**Written for: New Years Event: Grand Battle Challenge**

**Prompts Used:**

**Characters**: Andromeda Black (3) Ted Tonks (2) Sirius Black (2)

**Dialogue**: Pureblood, Halflood or Mudblood, we all have red blood. (3)

**Pairing Prompts:** Ted/Andromeda (5)

**Word Prompts**: Helicopter (1), Vomit (1), Knickers (1), Autumn (1), [Name of any foreign country] (1), Treacle Tart (1), Grasshopper (1).

**Spell Prompts:** Crucio (8) Bombarda (4)


End file.
